Karakura Prom
by Rysky
Summary: This takes place after Ichigo lost his powers and Rukia left. Everything has returned to normal and our characters are dealing with the normal problems of high school: fights and prom. OCxTatsuki


AU, the OC is from a few of my stories. He is Ichigo's older cousin from Tokyo, and is also a soul reaper. Tatsuki is also probably OOC but its whatever. Pic is on Photobucket

.com/albums/n588/rysky2010/Bleach%20characters/?action=view¤t=

This takes place after Ichigo lost his powers and Rukia left. Everything has returned to normal and our characters are dealing with the normal problems of high school: fights and prom.

Other than that enjoy.

Andre jammed the buttons on his xbox controller as he sat slumped down in the living room couch.

"Hey Andre! Get ready, we're leaving soon." Ichigo yelled from the top of the stares as Yuzu fixed his bow tie.

"I told you I'm not going." Andre yelled back as his car slammed into another rail and he tried to take off in the game.

Ichigo sighed as he came down the stairs in his tux, "Are you and Tatsuki still fighting?" he asked, crossing his arms as he walked over to the couch.

"Nope." Andre said, still jamming the buttons on the controller, "She said she doesn't wanna talk to me anymore, so I'm giving her what she wants."

Ichigo face palmed, "She just wants you to be safe. Its not her fault that you always run out on her."

Andre rolled his eyes, pausing the game and turning around to Ichigo, "That's what we do, remember? You used to understand."

"But now we don't have to worry about these things anymore. Its over with. I think you just can't let it go and be normal." Ichigo said, getting in Andre's face.

"We AREN'T normal Ichigo! Don't you remember!" Andre said, kneeling on the couch so he was looking Ichigo in the eye.

"Hmph." Ichigo turned and walked towards the door waving his hand back at Andre, "You have a choice you know."

Andre spun around and fell back on the couch, unpausing the game. He didn't want to choose.

Hours later, Isshin walked in from the medical center he ran. When he entered he was surprised to see Andre still at home, "Didn't you have a date to that dance tonight?" Isshin asked.

"Nope." Andre said, still playing. Isshin sat down next to him and looked at Andre with a sly smile, "Did you piss off Tatsuki again?"

Andre answered by slamming the controller into Isshin's face, forcing him to fall over the back of the couch, "I'm tired of playing. It's your turn." Andre said as he got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Isshin asked as he picked himself off the floor.

"My room." Andre said as he started up the stairs.

"Well go pick up Ichigo and the others before you do." Isshin said as he rubbed his face.

Andre looked back confused, only to step on his skateboard and fall down the stairs. When he landed he shot straight up, glaring at Isshin, "What!"

"Well." Isshin said, looking at Andre seriously, "I can't go, and your the only one with a license. You don't want them walking home in those nice cloths do you? Now go. Take my car."

Andre raised and eyebrow as he looked at Isshin. He couldn't possibly think he was gonna go pick up the girl he just stood up, even if the others were there.

"Your living here for free. Now go do it." Isshin said in a deadpan.

Andre sighed in defeat. When Isshin got like this it was no use arguing with him. He grabbed the keys off of the key holder by the door, threw on his coat and left for the dance.

"Are you okay Tatsuki?" Orihime asked as she walked up to Tatsuki who was standing by the punch bowl in her long purple dress with long matching colored gloves.

'I'm fine! I didn't want him to show up anyway! I like dressing up in some stupid dress for no reason!" Tatsuki vented as Ichigo walked up to the girls. He was wearing a tux with a red bow tie and vest, matching Orihime's dress.

"I tried to make him come with me." Ichigo said as he got some punch. Chad and Uryu were both near and could here the commotion, but decided it would be better to stay with their dates, Michiru and Ryo.

"I'm sure he feels horrible about it." Orihime said as she wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's neck.

"Yea, he's probably on his way right now to apologize." Ichigo added, trying to reassure his old friend.

Andre sat in the seat of the SUV, resting his head in his hand as he sat at a red light. "Man, this is gonna suck." Andre said as it turned green and he began to go again. He pulled up outside of the school and sat there, waiting for the dance to end and him to get his ass chewing from, well, everyone.

Suddenly he heard the distinctive roar of a hollow and sighed, "Time to get to work." he said, stepping out of the SUV and going to the back seat, grabbing a teddy bear. The bear began to resist and yell, but eventually Andre got the mod soul out of it, and he swallowed it, "Stay here Kai, and if the others show up stall them."

Kai nodded and Andre took off to look for the hollow.

Tatsuki had finally gotten tired of everyone's pity and decided to go onto the roof. She was looking over the school yard, enjoying the silence and fresh air when she heard a roar. She turned her head in time to see a giant hand coming out of a garganta right towards her.

"!" She screamed, holding her hands over her face as the hand that was taller than her came closer.

"Oh no you don't!" Andre yelled, jumping from behind Tatsuki and slashing down across the claw of the hollow, who had now completely emerged from Hueco Mundo. It was taller than the school, and crying loudly in pain from the cut on its hand.

The hollow went to grab Andre, who backstepped to grab Tatsuki before flash stepping onto another roof top, "Stay here." He told her before running off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the hollow. When he did the hollow made another grab for him, but Andre did a front flip onto its arm and ran up it before jumping down, leaving a giant cut diagonally across its chest. The second he landed Andre slashed backwards again, leaving a gushing cut across the beast's ankle.

He gave the hollow no time to recover, quickly leaping up to meet it at eye level as he went for the final strike, but it countered, swinging its large arm in an arc and connecting with Andre when he jumped up, sending him flying across the school courtyard and landing in front of Tatsuki.

Tatsuki ran to him, grabbing his head, "Are you okay!"

Andre pushed himself up, shaking his head, "Yea. I'm surprised you care."

Tatsuki smiled at him, "Of course I care you idiot. You don't have to do this. Why can't we just go back to before all of this."

Andre stood up, brushing his cloths off and then picking up his zanpakuto, "Because this is who I am. This is what I do." He said in a determined tone.

"You have a choice!" Tatsuki yelled as she shot up, clenching both her fists and her eyes shut as s tear ran down her cheek. Andre looked at her and smiled. He walked up to her and wiped the tear away, then kissed her as he gently held her chin. Her eyes shot open in shock but she didn't reject his kiss, but rather surrendered to it.

He finally released the lip lock as he smiled at her, "I choose both." He said before turning away from her, "now stay behind me." a spark seemed to snap at the hilt of his zanpakuto as it transformed into a hellish broad sword and became consumed by flames.

"Gorimaru chooses both too." Andre said as he raised his blade above his head as the now oncoming hollow that had finally located him charged.

The hollow roared in a frenzy as Andre smiled, "Kuroji Soukon." Andre stated like a ritual as he swung his zanpakuto down and a whip of flames cut through the hollow, who dissolved soon after.

Andre sheathed his zanpakuto and walked over to Tatsuki, who ran up and hugged him, "I'm happy your here."

Andre relaxed his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm happy I came." he released her and she did the same as they smiled at each other, "Now lets get down from here."

He picked up Tatsuki and flash stepped to the yard, and the two walked towards the entrance to the school, holding hands, "Come on. I think there's time for one more dance."

Andre chuckled, "Won't it be weird, dancing with a ghost?"

"It would." a gravelly voice said. Andre and Tatsuki looked over to see Urahara standing next to them, holding his hat over his eyes like he usually does.

Before Andre could say anything, Kisuke hit him in the forehead with his cane, causing Andre to stumble backwards into his body that Isshin was holding. When he realized what had happened, Andre looked at his body which was dressed in a tux with a purple bow tie and vest that matched Tatsuki's dress.

Andre looked at the two older men, "Don't you find this a bit strange?"

Kisuke waved a fan in front of his face as Isshin nodded towards the door, "Get going. There's only a few songs left."

The two hurried towards the door and went in, only to have a bright light shining in there faces from above. They covered their eyes, but were shocked by Ichigo's voice over the microphone, "Welcome your prom king and queen, Andre Takenouchi and Tatsuki Arisawa."

When his eye's adjusted to the light, he looked on the stage to see Chad and Ichigo. Ichigo was sitting on a pile of about 3 guys while Orihime smiled and rubbed the back of her head, only to have a blonde haired girl taped to a chair next to her.

"Now its time for the king and queen's dance of the night." The lights dimmed, and the DJ's played Far Away by Nickelback. The other students stood to the side as Andre and Tatsuki began to dance, and the two just enjoyed themselves. Tatsuki rested her head on Andre's shoulder, "Andre?" She asked.

"Yea?" Andre whispered into her ear.

"I think you made the right choice." She said. Andre chuckled at little before closing his eyes, "Thanks."

As the song came to an end the DJ came on the mic again, "And now a request from the orange haired kid that beat up the first prom king!"

The song faded into Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. The dance floor flooded again as the others surrounded Andre and Tatsuki, "This is perfect." Tatsuki laughed as her and Andre danced.

"Hey!" Andre said, "I'm not that dirty!"

They laughed some more as the song ended and the group gathered and everyone seemed to pair off.

"Well," The DJ said, reading a piece of paper, "We are suppose to shut down now, and tell you all to have a great night, but," The DJ waited as everyone was hanging on his words, "This hundred dollar bill says to keep the good times rolling."

The crowd cheered as Moves Like Jagger played and everyone began to dance.

"Who paid the DJ?" Uryu asked as they all made their way back to the dance floor. Suddenly Yoruichi spun and leaned back as Urahara held her hand, "Aren't you kids gonna dance?" She asked, "We paid good money to keep this going."

Kisuke pulled her back up and they danced away as Ichigo and Andre laughed. Andre looked over at his cousin, "Thanks for all this." Andre said, and Ichigo just smiled back at him, "So are you gonna make it this hard every time?"

Andre pretended to think for a moment and Tatsuki and Orihime both grabbed their dates, "We'll see." Andre finally answered as he began to dance again, enjoying the other half of his choice.


End file.
